Mixed Emotions
by Sakura Blossom4
Summary: Chapter5 Sakura is a new student, she never meet Syaoran, Eriol or Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran Both like Sakura and she doesnt know who to choose, While Tomoyo tries to get Eriol to notice her.... Im crap at summarys new title
1. Default Chapter

****

Author's notes: This fic is not like any other fic u read because this one has 3 pairing as a couple. I don't like Tomoyo and Syaoran being together (sorry T+S fans out there)… but I do like Eriol and Sakura being together sometimes so I thought I do a fic where Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol be together, don't worry Tomoyo will have someone as well anyway here's the story 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't get any idea's :P

The Love Of Three Hearts **

****

Sakura walked through the corridors while looking nervously at her new school and wondered if she will fit in. While she was thinking about the school she accidentally knocked into someone.

"Watch were you're going you idiot" **the person yelled while getting up and picking his stuff up from the floor **

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you" **Sakura apologised as she too got up and picked her stuff**

"Yeah what---" **The boy didn't even get to finish his sentence when he looked at her, he was only able to stare at her beautiful features**

~~~~ Boys P.O.V~~~~ 

"Oh my god she's so beautiful I can't keep my eyes off her**" Syaoran thought** "_WHAT ON EARTH ARE U THINKING_" **a part of him screamed **"I'm thinking about how beautiful she is duh"

" _ARE YOU CRAZY U CANT THINK OF HER THAT WAY_" **it screamed again** "And why not"

"_BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR ANYONE REMEMBER_" **his dark part yelled**

"Sorry but you cant stop me"

"_YES I CAN_"

"NO YOU CAN'T"  
"_YES"_

"NO"  
"_YES"_  
"NO"

****

~~~~~ Normal P.O.V~~~~~

Sakura looked at the boy in front over her with worried eyes, he looked as though he was having a battle with himself, She slowly walked closer to him and waved one of her hands in front of his face ……. Nothing happened. She waved her hand again still nothing happened.

"This boy is really acting strange I wonder what wrong with him" **Sakura thought while still trying to snap him back to reality.**

After Five minutes the boy suddenly came back to reality by himself, Sakura Sighed with relief 

"You sure were thinking about something important just now" **Sakura asked**

"erm…kind of.. " **The boy said while blushing a bit**

"I see**" Sakura replied while looking at his red face, her face suddenly became worried the boy noticed this but before he could ask her he felt her hand on his fore head making he blush 10 shades of red**

"Are you ok?.. you don't have a fever do ?" **Sakura asked concerned**

"N..no" **The boy stammered**

"Are you sure" **Sakura said with a little frown on her face, still putting her hand on his forehead**

"Ye..s I'm…su..sure" **The boy stammered again**

"Then why are you red" **Sakura questioned**

"ermm.. I'm er kind hot yeah that's it" **The boy replied nervously**

****

Sakura Stared at him strangely but then smiled which made him blush 12 shades of red but unfortunately Sakura didn't notice 

"By the way my name is Li Syaoran" Syaoran **said while he put forward his right hand**

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura I'm new here" **Sakura said cheerfully as she accepted his hands and slowly shook it **

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san"

"Nice to meet you too Li-kun oh and please call me Sakura" **Sakura said while smiling brightly at him which made him blush 4 shades of red **( I know he's blushing too mush but face it I'm the Author here) **he looked down the floor so Sakura wouldn't notice his blush **

"Ok I'll call you Sakura but only on one condition" **Syaoran said with a cute puppy face**

" And that will be what" **Sakura said not noticing the his cute puppy face he was giving her**

"You call me Syaoran deal?" **Syaoran asked softly**

"Pinky Promise " **Sakura said while pointing her Pinky finger at him, Syaoran could only smile at her cute face as he put his pinky fingers with hers**

"Pinky promise" **Syaoran replied tenderly, lowering his lips to her tip of her finger while she did the same.**

Just then a loud voice echoed through the corridors the voice sounded like a girls one… everyone turned around to see the bright smiling face of Daidouji Tomoyo with her handy camera in her hand 

"KAWAII" **The young girl squealed again, running toward Syaoran and Sakura **

"HIIII" **The young girl said cheerfully while Sakura and Syaoran just sweat dropped**

"Err..hi" **Sakura said uncertainly**

"Hi Tomoyo" **Syaoran said in a grumpy voice**

"Who's this Li" **Tomoyo happily said as she pointed to Sakura **

"This is Kinomoto Sakura she's new here**" Syaoran replied coldly while Tomoyo rolled her eyes as Sakura shivers from his cold tone, Tomoyo turned round to face Sakura a she like Syaoran put her hand forward for Sakura to Shake while smiling cheerfully**

"Hi my name is DaidoujiTomoyo but please call me Tomoyo" **Tomoyo Said**

"Nice to meet you Tomoyo you can also call me Sakura" **Sakura said as she shook Tomoyo's soft hand**

"Cool …anyway Sakura I would like to show you a friend of mine if you don't mind" **Tomoyo Said hopefully **

"Sure" **Sakura said as she turned to Syaoran and Said**

"Nice talking to Syaoran hope to talk to you again sometime and thanks for everything bye" **Sakura said** **while a happy smile, before Syaoran could reply Tomoyo had already dragged Sakura away.**

"What a day" **Syaoran said while slapping his hand on his forehead as he walked away **

~~~ **Mean while with Sakura and Tomoyo** ~~~ 

"Tomoyo can you please slow down my legs hurt" **Sakura pleaded Tomoyo**

"aww ok" **Tomoyo said as she walked slowly**

"Who is this friend of yours Tomoyo" **Sakura asked**

"His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol he's the star of basketball and he's soooo dreamy too" **Tomoyo said with a dreamy tone** (this is not a T+E remember) 

"You like him don't you" **Sakura said with mischief in her eyes while Tomoyo blushed 17 shades of red**

" well I.. just have a LITTLE crush on him" **Tomoyo said nervously, while blushing furiously**

"Then why are you blushing then" **Sakura Teased **

"I …er..em" **Tomoyo Stammered, looking for an answer to say to Sakura but luckily she saw Eriol at his locker**

"Well what do you know Sakura there's Eriol over there" **Tomoyo said quickly as she dragged Sakura again**

"Tomoyo" **Sakura groaned at her friend while being dragged by a very red faced Tomoyo, after a few minutes they finally made it to this Eriol guy**

"Hi Eriol" **Tomoyo said cheerfully, Eriol turned round to meet a pair of sapphire eyes**

"Hi Tomoyo" **The Eriol guy replied, he looked towards Sakura and smiled sweetly at her**

"Who's your new friend Tomoyo" **Eriol asked**

"Oops I almost forgot, Sakura this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, Eriol This Kinomoto Sakura" **Tomoyo said**

"Nice To meet you Kinomoto-san" **Eriol said nicely, he took Sakura's hand and kissed it gently. Sakura blushed in Embarrassment but was able to reply**

"Nice to meet you too and please call me Sakura" **Sakura replied softly, she couldn't take her eyes off him, he was just so .. perfect**

' No wonder Tomoyo likes him he's such a gentleman' **Sakura thought while blushing**

"Only if you call me Eriol" **Eriol replied while a heart-melting smile**

"S…. su ..sure" **Sakura stammered, the bell suddenly rang, students then stopped what they where doing and heading for their homeroom**

"Well see you around ladies**" Eriol said in a sad tone that only Sakura would notice**

"Bye Eriol**" both girls shouted, they turned round and went to their homeroom like the other kids **

To be continued

Thank you for reading this fic, please tell me what you think of it so I may stop writing it if it's bad. 

The next chapter might come in 2, 3 days if you like it that is.

sorry for my grammar if its bad, I cant describe or write things too well

see you next time

ja

~~~Sakura Blossom~~~ 


	2. Do I have a chance with her?

****

Authors notes: hello minna-san I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, my computer got crashed and all my future chapters of Songs Of The Heart and The Love Of Three Hearts were erased and I didn't have it on back up, so I had to write it all over again and I also forgot my ideas. I'll try to make it up to u all. I hope you liked the last chapter. Sorry for not telling you all the details about my characters, I hope this chapter will tell you everything you need to know.

Thank you, people who reviewed I really appreciate it.

Tomoyo=18 years old

Sakura= 18 years old 

Eriol= 19 years old

Syoaran= 19 years old

Touya=27 years old

Fujitaka=45 years old

Somomi= 43 years old ( I hope I spelled it right if not please tell me how to spell it then) 

The Love Of Three Hearts 

****

Sakura and Tomoyo finally reached their homeroom, to see sixty pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Ah, I see you have found miss Kinomoto am I right" **Their tutor asked**

"Yes Mrs Mackenzie" **Tomoyo replied politely, Mrs Mackenzie smiled at Sakura and signed her to come next to her.**

"May I have your attention please" **Mrs Mackenzie shouted to the class. Sixty-two eyes now looked at her.**

"Thank you, this here is Kinomoto Sakura **Mrs Mackenzie pointed at Sakura**, she will be staying with us from now on, I would like you all to treat her as family" **Mrs Mackenzie said warningly, while everyone nodded politely.**

"Kinomoto-san would you like to tell us about yourself" **Mrs Mackenzie asked sweetly**

"Ok.." **Sakura replied. She walked in front of the class, took a big breath and said.**

"My Name is Kinomoto Sakura but you can call me Sakura, I'm eighteen years old, I like to play sports and also cheerlead, My favorite subject is P.E and Art**" Sakura nervously said to the class, Mrs. Mackenzie smiled at Sakura and repiled….**

"Thank you Sakura,…..Now where should I put you" **Mrs Mackenzie said while thinking, looking around the classroom.**

"How about you sit next to Tomoyo" **Mrs Mackenzie asked thoughtfully**

"Sure" **Sakura replied happily. She slowly made her way to her desk next to Tomoyo, she looked at Tomoyo and smiled at her while Tomoyo did the same. About a few minutes later the bell went.**

Sakura walked towards Tomoyo and asked

"Tomoyo do you have Geography next**" Sakura asked**

"Yep**" Tomoyo replied with a smile. Sakura looked at Tomoyo with what looked like a happy expression.**

"Then you wouldn't mind if I walk with you to class then**" Sakura asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Sakura. **

"Sure you can Sakura**" Tomoyo said sweetly as she linked her arms with Sakura's. They Then made their way to class.**

"Sakura**"**

"Yes Tomoyo**"**

"Are you up to a really and I do mean REALLY boring lesson**" Tomoyo asked wishing she didn't have this lesson.**

"HOEE**" Sakura said. Which was the only thing she got for a reply. (I'm skipping this bit)**

……………………..

__

~~An hour later~~

****

Sakura looked out of the window as if it was the most interesting thing she can do at the moment. Tomoyo on the other hand looked as she was going to dose off at any moment 3…2…. 1 and she did. Suddenly something happened!!!!!!!

"MISS TOMOYO" **The geography teacher screamed like there was no tomorrow. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyelids, to see a very angry geography teacher. She gulped at the sight of his face**." Y .e . s" **was all Tomoyo could manage to squeak**.

"WOULD YOU PLE—" **before the teacher could finish his sentence the bell rang.** **Tomoyo sighed with relief**. **_Saved by the bell_** **she thought**

The teacher then looked at the class as if he had forgot what had happened between him and Tomoyo.

"Class Dismissed" **He said in a harsh voice while he glared at Tomoyo … Maybe not ... **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran kept thinking about the emerald eyed beauty that he just met ' **_I wonder if I have a chance with her_**' **he thought sadly **

'**_OFCOURSE YOU HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER YOU'RE THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN SCHOOL'_** **a part of him yelled wildly at him**

'**_hmmm.. your right I am the most popular guy in the school and I know she wont be able to resist my good looks and_** **_charm_**' **Syaoran thought with a smile plastered on his face**

'**_that's the spirit'_** **his other part said proudly to him**

"Syaoran"

"…." **No answer**

"SyaOran" 

"…" **still no answer**

"SYAORAN"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"At last, you snapped out of your daydreams" **A boy with glasses and amazing sapphire blue eyes said**

"Oh, its only you Eriol, what are you doing here" **Syaoran asked**

"I should ask you the same thing my cute little descendant" **Eriol said as he looked at the surroundings**

"What the…" **Syaoran looked around him and blushed crimson…… it was the girls changing room. Eriol smirked at his best friend.**

"Well aren't you going t tell me then" **Eriol asked him teasingly**

"Err.. well you see I…err dunno" **Syaoran said, simply confused on how on earth he would be in the girls changing room. Eriol laughed at his friends behavior but all he got in return was a glare from him. Eriol smiled innocently at him and patted his shoulder.**

"Don't worry Syaoran I always knew you were a pervert" **Eriol said between laughs as he made his way to the door. He then turned around.Before Syaoran could reply Eriol spoke up.**

"Don't worry Syaoran I wont tell a living soul" **Eriol said winking at him, while he made his way down the corridor laughing. Syaoran just glared at the outline of Eriol and headed to his homeroom, cursing Eriol and his freaky smiles. He continued to walk with a very red face.**

Just as he was turning round the corner he knocked into someone. He slowly opened his eyes only to see two lovely emerald orbs that belonged to the one and only Sakura.

"Hey there" **Sakura said while blushing deeply because their faces were a few inches away.**

"H.e.y" **Syaoran stuttered as he got lost inside her emerald orbs. He then felt his head lean forward. Sakura looked at Syaoran with an innocent expression on her face, but then changed into a panicked one because of what Syaoran was** **doing. She thought quickly to herself** '**WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo'** **she thought quickly to herself '_hmm well if you cant beat them just join them'_**. **Her face was now also leaning forwards**….**5 inches …..4 inches ….3 inches ….2 inches……**

"KAWAII"

****

Sakura and Syaoran jerked their heads away. Sakura turned to the person who interrupted 'the special moment' who was no other then Tomoyo herself. Syaoran just stood up and looked away like nothing happened.

"Oops did I say that too loud" **She asked nervously. Sakura just glared at her while Syaoran made a weird noise.**

"I'll take that as a Yes" **Tomoyo said. Sakura got up from the floor, turned to Syaoran and said**

"Sorry about that, bye" **With that she took Tomoyo's hand and rushed to her next lesson.**

Syaoran just stood there with a dreamy expression on his face but shrugged it off as he saw a glimpse of his friend John. He walked towards him and thought

__

'Maybe I do have a chance after all'

He smiled at the thought and pictured himself with Sakura kissing him while he kissed her

******To be continued*******

****

yay finished at last. Please tell me what you think of it so far and I promise I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible.

****Sakura Blossom****


	3. They all meet?

Hello Minna-san, I'm soo sorry I took such a long time again, I just came back from my holiday to the red sea. So I didn't have time to write anything. I'm going to try to update every weekend, but no promises. I want to Thank all the reviewer's for reviewing. This chapter is quite boring if you ask me

Anyway here's the next Chapter 

The Love Of Three Hearts

Chapter 3

~~~~~ Lunch time ~~~~~

"Hey Sakura" **Tomoyo yelled from the other side of the room. Sakura turned around and smiled at her new friend. She then made her way towards her.**

"Hey Tomoyo" **Sakura replied to her hyper friend**

"Do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch" **Tomoyo asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.**

"Sure" **Sakura said with her eyes twinkling in a strange way. She and Tomoyo linked arms together and made their way outside.**

"Sakura can I ask you a question" **Tomoyo asked Sakura with a pleading look on her face. Sakura nodded a yes in response **

"Do you like Li-kun" **She asked. Sakura nearly tripped over when she heard the question**.

"Noo.. why… why do you ..say that" **she stuttered. Her face going 20 shades of red.**

" I have my ways… ohohohoho" **Sakura sweatdroped at her friends behaviour and** **wondered if she was related to Santa Claus, She giggled to herself and shook the thought off and smiled to herself.**

"Oh look there they are" **Tomoyo said pointing to a group of people sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. **

"Lets go" **She said in a cheery voice as, She pulled Sakura's arm and dragged her to them.**

"Hi guys" **Tomoyo said to the group of people sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree. They all nodded in response.**

"I want you to meet a new friend of mine," **she said as she signalled Sakura to come over**. 

"Hello there" **Sakura said in a very shy voice as she felt all eyes on her**.

"Hi there, may I ask your name" **A boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes asked**

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura**" was all she replied**

"Hey isn't that the name of the new kid" **a girl with long black hair and ruby red eyes whispered to the boy, but Sakura heard her.**

"Yeah that's me"

****

The girl smiled and silently stood up.

"I'm Li Meiling, but You call me Meiling" **She then pointed to the boy with the black spiky hair.**

"That's Wong Mark but just call him Mark**" and lastly she pointed to the girl with red hair and baby blue eyes.**

"That's Wong May, Mark's sister"

"Nice to meet you all" **Sakura said while flashing them a heart-melting smile. Which made Mark melt to his knees and make a very strange noise, which May noticed. She shot him a weird look and turned her attention back to Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura who were sitting down.**

"So how do you like it here so far" **May asked**

"It's ok" **Sakura replied shyly**

"Sorry we're late" **A voice behind Sakura said. Sakura turned around to see Eriol looking rather Kawaii as usual, and Syaoran who looked red as a Cherry. Eriol sat down on Sakura's right side while Syaoran sat down on her left.**

"What took you guys so long" **Meiling asked them with a curious look on her face.**

"Syaoran here had a school problem, aye Syaoran" **Eriol nudged Syaoran on the elbow** **only to get a death glare …. If only looks could kill, poor Eriol.**

"School Problem, what's that" **May asked with a confused look on her face**.

"Its Guy's stuff, May" **Mark said with a amused expression on his face, and if you looked in his eyes you could see mischief. May nodded to her brother but she still had a confused expression on her face.**

"So what's is everyone doing after school" **Tomoyo asked**

"Nothing" **They all replied in unison**.

"Then why don't you all come to my house after school" **Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes while babbling about what costumes she's going to make everyone, everyone except Syaoran could only laugh at their friends weird behaviour.**

~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~

I Know its short but its all I can do for now


	4. Sakura and Eriol's special moments?

Hi minna-san, I hope you like this chapter, but beware this is and Eriol and Sakura moments so if you don't like the paring don't read. The next Chapter might be Syaoran and Sakura moments. Any way here's the next chapter of……………….

Disclaimer: I don't' own ccs CLAMP does , but I do own May and Mark, they're my made up Characters/

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

The Love of Three Hearts

Chapter 4

Sakura made her way to the school's front gate. She was supposed to meet everyone there, as she made her way to the gate she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise making the person chuckle lightly. Sakura turned around to meet the one and only Eriol.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" **She said while she tried to calm her heart. Eriol just smiled at her with one of his heart-melting smiles, which caused Sakura's heart to flutter. She could feel a blush making its way to her cheeks, which Eriol of course noticed. He smirked but inside he was smiling, and if you look in to his beautiful sapphire eyes closely you would see a twinkle of love in them, but for whom**?

****

He moved his face forward, till it their nose touched, his lips only 2 inches away from her lips. She gulped, but luckily he moved his face to her ears.

"I'm sorry Sakura" **he whispered, His voice was so sweet and gentle, she could feel her knees go weak, she then fell into his arms, this surprised Eriol, but it didn't mean he never wanted it to happen**.

~~~ Sakura P.O.V ~~~~~

****

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped up a little, I was going to turn around and glare at that person. But I stopped myself when I saw who it was, it was no other than Eriol Hiiragizawa himself. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again**" I Said to him. He only smiled at me, and of course this caused me to blush before I knew it, I felt my heart flutter a little. I thought I liked Syaoran not Eriol, I'm so confused. I hope he didn't notice my blush. While I was daydreaming he moved his face towards mine till our noses touched, this really took me off guard. I gulped, but to my disappointment he moved his face to my ear.**

"I'm sorry Sakura" **he whispered in my ear, His voice was like beautiful music filled in my ears. I felt light-headed at that moment, I felt my knees go weak. Then before I even knew it I was in Eriol's arms. I felt a blush coming up to my face again.**

~~~~~~ Normal P.O.V ~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura looked up at Eriol's surprised face. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Eriol looked down at her and put his arms around her ting slim waist and smiled his I'm-so-cute smile of his. Sakura blushed madly looking away.

Eriol smirked slightly raising an eye brow, He turned her face making her facing him and held her chin which made Sakura blush even more if possible. 

"You think its funny do you?" **He asked her in a soft tone while raising an eyebrow at her. **

"No…." **she mumbled trying to hide her blush and miserably failed to do so. Eriol put one of hands on Sakura's soft auburn hair, and played with it. He then buried his face in Sakura's hair and inhaled deeply. Sakura then became really nervous but shook it off. Letting herself enjoy Eriol's touch. Sakura looked at Eriol and smiled a Seductively smile at him. Before Eriol could do anything she pinned him on wall and kissed him passionately. Eriol wrapped his arms around her neck while she wrapped hers around his neck. Eriol press his lips harder making Sakura moan slightly in the kiss. She parted her lips, inviting him to go further. He accepted the offer and slipped his tongue in her mouth, exploring every bit of her mouth not leaving a single place untouched by his tongue. Sakura also** **put her tongue in his mouth and not leaving a single spot in his mouth unexplored, she then felt his tongue intertwine with hers. Eriol couldn't help but moan when his tongue touched hers, It was so blissful. They finally pulled apart from the lack of air.**

"w..o..w**" Sakura said to no one in particular. Her voice sounded dizzy, she couldn't stand straight, she collapsed in Eriol's arms.**

"Amazing**" Eriol said to himself, while holding Sakura in his arms. After a few minutes Eriol came to his senses and looked at the time. His eyes nearly popped out of its sockets at what he saw, 4:55pm. They've been kissing for nearly an hour and they were late to meet the others. **

"Sakura, we have to go now**" Eriol said to his sleeping beauty, Sakura only nodded her head and got out of Eriol's arms and headed to the front gate, with Eriol by her side. After walking for a few minutes they finally made it to the front gate to meet four angry people.**

"What took you so long" Mark yelled in annoyance, because he wasted an hour on nothing. Sakura and Eriol looked at each other then looked back.

"I was busy**" the both said, they looked at each other again and blushed crimson while their friends looked at them weirdly.**

"Lets go before we waste anymore time**" Tomoyo said, they all nodded in agreement and headed to Tomoyo's place.**

~*~*~*~*~ To be continued ~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it, I know it's a short chapter again, but I promise you that the next one will be longer, until then

Cya

Sakura Blossom


	5. Confuison of the heart

**I'm so sorry I didn't mean to take so long to update, I was so caught up with things that I didn't have time to write. I've been having some family problems like my mum getting sick and stuff, please forgive me, but now I'm back and as you can see I've changed the title of this story, it used to be The Love Of Three Hearts but now it is Mixed Emotions anyway I just wanted to thank**

**Neko****-Chan**

**Saara******

**Angelique~Chan******

**Joan-chan******

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CCS!! AND NEVER WILL IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!!!!!!

****

**Mixed Emotions******

**Chapter 5******

**Confusion of the heart******

"Wow" **Said Sakura in amazement as she stared in awe at Tomoyo's Mansion. It was humongous! Tomoyo giggled, she was used to this reaction. She led them to the lounge, she looked at Sakura, who's eyes were glued to the window, where the  back garden was. She sighed and grabbed Sakura from her collar and dragged her back to where the gang were waiting. **

"Does anybody want anything" **Tomoyo offered.**

"Can I have some tea, I'm kinda thirsty" **asked Mark**

"Sure, anything else?" **she asked, no one replied. She went to the kitchen to make some tea. ******

**May and Mark looked around the room, there wasn't much to do so they decided to go for a stroll in the garden, leaving Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura looked at Eriol who winked at her, she blushed under his gaze. This didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran, he was fuming with jealousy, his eyes blazing with anger. His hands were clenching and unclenching, veins popping out of his forehead. He wanted to just go and strangle Eriol, smash his glass in pieces and wipe that annoying smile of his from his stupid ugly face…  **

**Of course Eriol took no notice of this, he just kept his eyes focused on the red faced Sakura. This got Syaoran even more angry, his hatred towards his so-called-best-friend was growing each second. He couldn't control himself! He needed to go somewhere and think things out. He gasped for air gaining Sakura's attention. **

"Are you ok" **she asked, her face showing deep concern for him. He looked a bit red. 'might have a fever' she thought. She put a hand on his forehead to see if he was burning up.**

"Oh my, you're burning up!" **she exclaimed**. 

"no…I'm …f..in.e…rea..lly" **he stuttered, blushing furiously, trying to get her hand off, of his forehead, he looked at Eriol who didn't seem pleased or concerned at all.**

"No your not, you should go home and rest" **She snapped at him with a doctor like tone. Syaoran tried to reassure her that he's fine and that he didn't need to go home and he would rather stay here, but she wouldn't hear of it. ******

"No you're not ok, you are going to move your cute little ass outta here and go home" **she ordered, turning bright red when she realized what she had said.**

**Eriol looked like he was going to explode, his usual calm look that was always on his face had disappeared and was replaced with a shocked one, betrayal was written allover his face. He knew it was a silly thing to get worried or get mad about, but he couldn't help it!!! She had , came into his life and had awakened feelings inside him that he thought he didn't have. He had only met her today but he felt as if he knew her since… well.. since forever. He wouldn't let her slip from his fingers, when they had kissed he knew she had felt something for him. He knew he had fallen in love with her. He didn't know when or how it had happened, he didn't care all he knew is that he was madly In love with her and no body is going to change that. Not even his cute descendant. I guess you can call it love at first sight…**

**Syaoran looked at Sakura, stunned by what she had said. He could fell his face heating up, his heart was pumping wildly in his chest, he was surprised that no one heard it. He couldn't tare his eyes away from her own beautiful emerald green ones, he was mesmerized by them. They stared into your soul, breaking every barrier in its way. He was drowning, he was drowning and he didn't want save himself, he was drowning in her love. Love? Has it really gone that far? Yes, yes it has. Him, Li Syaoran heir to the Li Clan was actually falling in love, him the cold ruthless soon to be leader who didn't even believe in such a thing. Cupid had struck him with his arrows and he was to blind to notice or avoid it until now… The most shocking thing about it was that he didn't care, all he knew that he was happy and proud about it. NO! I cant fall in love, this is not me. I cant, no I wont fall in love he thought, panicking. Without warning he toke Sakura's hand off his forehead and ran away. Leaving a confused Sakura and smirking Eriol behind.**

"What's wrong with him" **Sakura asked confused as ever. Eriol just shrugged back in response. Sakura sighed. This sure has been one hell of a confusing day. ******

**With Tomoyo******

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm" **Tomoyo hummed, turning the kettle on. She did a little twirl as she looked for a clean cup. Today sure has been weird for her, this morning she had thought that this day would be just like any other boring school day, but boy was she wrong. She saw what happened with Sakura and Eriol at the school gates after school but she spoke nothing of it. She was hurt and heartbroken. She felt betrayed. Sakura knew that she liked Eriol but she still did it, she knew it was selfish of her to claim Eriol as her own but she couldn't help it. Ever since she met him, she'd been head over heels about him, always scaring off his fan club. She had hoped with all of her heart that he liked her back, even just a little. But all of that hope had been diminished all in one day because of a girl. She was jealous very jealous. What did she have, that she doesn't have??? Why couldn't he notice her at least once??? WHY????**

**_CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_****__**

**Frightened from the sudden noise she looked to see what it was. It was the cup. The once beautiful cup now laid shattered, broken into tiny little pieces. Just like her now. Broken…. That's how she felt. She slipped and fell, she couldn't be bothered to get up. Instead she buried her face in hands and cried.**

**She had failed**

To be continued.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**I know short chapter but I will try to make it longer. I know the story is just…floating but the plot will start soon. This also goes to my other fic Moonlight Love, the real plot will start soon. I'm just introducing u to the characters. I will update somewhere in June, I know it's a long time but I have exams and stuff and I have to study if I want to go anywhere in life. Oh and in my other chapters it still says the old title coz I cant be bothered to change it. Im too lazy :P**

**Thanks **

**Lots of Luv**

**Sakura Blossom **


End file.
